Second chance for Puckleberry!
by remgirl1128
Summary: when there is duets again. will puck develop feelings for Ms. Rachel Berry? And Will Rachel have some feelings for puck?
1. Chapter 1

**Second chance for Puckleberry!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hi Merecedes!" The Tiny brunnett called to her as she apporached her locker.

"Come on Rach we better get going to glee!" The Sassy friend of Rachel's said.

As the two walked into the choir room and took their

seats, started.

"Ok, We are going to do duets again!"

" So Rachel you pick first!" Mr. Shue Called.

As Rachel walked to the hat she thought "fin" But when she picked the name out of the hat it read puck.

"Noah" She said trying not to be disappointed.

But all Puck could do was smile. The others picked mike with merecedes, tina with sam, santana with finn, brittany with artie and lauren with Quinn.

"Ok kids now sit with each other to discuss your songs." Mr. Shue explained.

Puck sat next to rachel and just smirked at her.

She got annoyed "What noah!"

"Nothing my fine jewish princess!" he said defending himself.

"What about a song by Lady antebullem cause you can play guitar and We are great at those songs." Rachel said grinning at her idea.

The Bell rang at that moment and rachel sat their for a minute watching finn and quinn walk out hand in hand. She frowned at that site.

"Berry, Quinn is a bitch and finn is a jerk, they deserve each other!" Puck said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Noah you are a sweet heart." The brunnette smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shhh, No one can know!" Puck said half joking half serious.

"So do you want to come over today and we can pratice?" Rachel asked looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah do you want a ride home?" He asked looking at her with a smirk.

"That would be great, thanks Noah!"

The two walked to puck's truck in a happy silence. While puck thought about the girl standing next to him and Rachel thinking about the win at reginols. Then They appoarched puck's car. Puck opened the door for rachel and then the driver's door for himself.

The two walked into rachel's house and heading for her room.

"So berry, What Lady antebellum song should we do?" Puck asked sitting on her bed.

Rachel sat on her chair thinking while wrinkling her nose.

**PUCK's POV**

Dam, She's cute, smart and she even wrote that song for reginols even though it was for hudson

Damnit Puck no don't think of her that way, you promised hudson you wouldn't do that to him again.

"So Noah how about the song Our kind of love?" Rachel asked with her big brown eyes looking into mine.

"Um yeah that would be great Rach." I said looking into her eyes.

"Noah do you think I'm cute?" Rachel asked nerviousily.

I winced at that question "Um why do you ask me that?"

She looked away and began "Cause of Finn!"

I was getting sick of Hudson ruining this confident girl's self esteem.

I took her chin and made her look at me and explained "Rachel, You are cute and everyone knows that! Look at you, most of the popaular girls are mean to you cause you have the bodies they don't!"

"Thank you noah that's sweet of you!" She said smiling her 500 watt smile.

"Rach I gotta go it's already 6 I gotta meet the glee guys to bowl!" I said.

"Ok I will walk you to the door." She said sweetly.

As We reached the front door I didn't want to leave her.

"Bye noah thanks for everything!" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Bye Rach and just to tell you, finn doesn't deserve an amazing girl like you!" I said as I walked out the door.

I jumped into my chair and started it up leaving one of the prettiest girls, I have ever seen.

I pulled my pickup truck into the parking lot and then walked in. I then paid for my shoes and went to the guys.

"Hey Puck" Sam called to me while putting his shoes on.

Mike, Finn, Sam, Artie and even Kurt were there. We all got settled and started to play.

"So who do you think has the best legs in Glee Santana or Rachel?" Mike wondered.

"Santana!" Sam said smiling probauly thinking about santana's legs.

"No Rachel's!" I said thinking of her perfect legs.

"Why?" Artie asked.

I smirked and said "Have you ever seen how perfect they are in those tiny skirts and when she crossed them, you can go wild."

now all the guys except kurt were thinking about rachel's legs.

just then We all hear kurt's phone ring meaning that he got a text before he can get it, I take it.

I look at the name as it says Rachel then as I look at the message saying "Really? noah thinks my legs are perfect?"

I look at kurt who's giving me a sorry smile and I give the phone to the rest of them and they look at kurt.

"I knew there was another reason he comes to our guy nights!" Mike said.

"Yeah you don't even go to our school anymore!" Sam agreed.

"But guys I only tell the girls the good things you say about them!" Kurt said trying to convince us that he wasn't a spy.

"Puck what happend to you and lauren?" Finn asked.

"Oh she just wanted to be friends and I agree."

"Cause there is another girl puck loves!" Artie said.

"Who!" Fin,Sam and Mike asked all together.

I gave him a look "No one!"

Kurt then smiled as he was texting some one I'm guessing to be berry.

I couldn't let Finn know how much I think of that crazy, talented, funny, sweet and beatiful girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance for Puckleberry!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's pov**

I smiled as I saw the text from kurt "Hey Rach, Wit the guys bowling nd Puck thinks ur legs r perfect!"

I replyed back saying "Really? Noah thinks my legs are perfect?"

I couldn't help but smile and send a text message to noah.

"Hey noah!"

Then after waiting a minute or two I received two messages one from noah. "Hey Berry Kurt told u!"

I texted him back "Yes nd Thanx =)"

Then one from kurt saying "Yes! I think Puckleberry will be coming back to life!"

I smiled while sending kurt a "Who knows!"

I just sat on my bed thinking has Finn ever called anything about me perfect? no. Even though noah got on my last nerve sometimes, he always told me the truth and would never ever make me feel horrible on purpose!

Then I heard my phone buzz again with two messages.

Kurt: "Team Puckleberry!"

Puck:"Y does kurt keep saying team puckleberry?"

I then awsner to kurt:"Team Klaine" I smile talking about him and blaine.

I then tell noah: Kurt thinks u nd me should be 2gether again."

I then go to my bathroom to take a shower. I set my towel on the sink and get in. I turn the water on warm and start to clean myself. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and condtioner. Then after Im cleaned, I step out with a smile on my face as i grabbed my towel and dried my self off.

I go to my room and put on my purple night gown. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and looked at the note my dads left for me.

"Rachel, Sorry we had to go on a bussiness trip. We love you our little star. We left you money for the week!"

Then I did something crazy and went upstairs to change into my jeans and pink tank top and I texted noah:

"Hey noah, Can U come over?"

**Puck's Pov**

I couldn't focus on bowling as I thought of rachel just then my phone went off again.

Rachel: "Hey noah, Can U come over?"

I looked at the text saying: "Hell ya!"

"Guys I'm really sorry but I have to go." I said to the guys.

"Why!" Finn asked wondering.

"I just got to go!"

Then I went to my car and drove to rachel's house again. As I knocked I thought of what rachel could be wearing at 9 o'clock at night.

"Hey noah come in!" She greeted me.

I looked at Rachel with my mouth opened in shock, She was wearing a light pink tank top that you can see the out lines of her bra and tight blue jeans.

"Fuck Berry you look hot!" I blurted out.

She blushed at me. She then pulled my hand to her room.

As she closed her door and sat on her bed and just looked at me.

"Noah, you are the only boy who has ever called me perfect and thank you cause I know Im not perfect at all."

"God Damnit Rachel! You are talented, smart, innocent and gorgouras!" I said trying to convince her, she is beautiful.

I leaned in and grabbed her and kissed her.

She pulled away breathing a little heavily "You really feel that way?"

"Of course, I do you are perfect to me." As I just held her till we both fell asleep.

**Rachel's pov**

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" I fully woke up at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Finn? Why are you calling me so early!"

"Rachel! I called puck's phone! Did you two sleep together!

I looked down and relized this was not my pink blackberry it was noah's black one.

"No We didn't! He must of left it here last night before he went bowling so bye!" I said into the phone then hanging up fastly.

"Hey babe who was that!" Noah asked from the bathroom with only his jeans on.

"It was finn I had to tell him that you left your phone here!" I said feeling guilty.

"Well Baby I gotta go home soon but I will call you later." Noah stated.

"Ok Noah, I just hope your mom doesn't hate that you stayed here last night." I said worried.

He laughed "Yeah right she will start planning the wedding when I tell her you are my girl friend."

I smiled at him relizing that he did mean what he said last night before we both fell asleep.

"I will walk you out" I said to noah.

He followed me downstairs and when we reached the front door once again, he kissed me for maybe five minutes.

"Bye noah!" I called to him smiling to myself as I went to my room to tell merecedes, kurt and tina all about this on their glee chatroom only for the glee clubbers.

Broadwaybabe signed on.

Broadwaybabe: Hey kurt,cedes nd tina.

BlackDiva33: Hey rach

Gothgal:Hey rach! Hi merecedes!

FashionDivaKH:Hey girls

Broadwaybabe:So, Im dating again!

Gothgal:Fin again!

Broadwaybabe:NOOOO

BlackDiva33:Duh it's puck!

Gothgal:Rly?

Broadwaybabe: xD

FashionDivaKH:told u so pay up!

Broadwaybabe:U made a bet on this!

Gothgal:well duh! just look at how u smile at him and he checks u out in glee!

BlackDiva33:Rachel almost every1 in glee knos it except finn

FashionDivaKH:My step bro is stupid at times

QuarterBack#1 signed on.

Gothgal:Speak of the devil!

QuarterBack#1:What!

BlackDiva:OO Nothing!

Puckzilla20 signed on.

Puckzilla20:Hey Berry

BroadwayBabe:Hi Noah!

FashionDivaKH:AWWWWW;)!

BlackDiva33:Bet u 10 bucks finn will relize soon nd get jealous!

GothGal:I take that bet!

BroadwayBabe:So noah do u wanna come over l8er cedes, kurt, blaine, tina, and mike r coming over 2 watch movies?

Puckzilla20:I will be there baby!

QuarterBack#1:Puck! What the fuck! u swore u wont date her

Puckzilla20:dude u almost ruined her nd made her think she wasn't worth anyting! She can be happy if she wants!

QuarterBack#1:no i didn't

BroadwayBabe:YES

BlackDiva33:YES

GothGal:YES

FashionDivaKH:YES!

QuarterBack#1 signed off.

Puckzilla20:txt me babe bi

broadwaybabe:gtg

I turned away from my computer and starting to perpare for my friends that were coming over in a hour. I put out every movie we owned even ones that weren't musicals. Then I ran upstairs to put my mini yellow and red plaid skirt on with a white button down shirt.

I guess the hour passed by and my friends walked in.

"Noah!" I said happy to see him.

"Hey Rach!"

"You guys can go pick any movie you want!" I said to mike and noah.

Noah picked parnormal activity.

As the boys put the movie in, I snuggle up to noah on the couch.

I notice tina and kurt starts to make out with their guys and I just sat there with noah until a horrible scary part came on and I clutched on to noah and then He kissed me, it started out slow and soft and then it got more passionate. He delved his tongue in my mouth and I felt shivers go down my spine as our tongues danced together.

"You go Diva!" Merecedes called to me as noah and I kissed.

"Puck shouldn't you 2 go upstairs?" Mike joked around.

I blushed as I pulled away from noah.

"Thanks guys now she is too embarressed to make out in front of you! Damnit!" Noah said half joking half not.

"well noah we could always go upstairs." I stated.

"Really?" Noah said a little excited.

"Oh god!"Kurt rolled his eyes to blaine.

"Who wants to have a singing competion? Tina asked.

We all went to the basement to do the karoke.

"noah let's do I run to you from lady antebullim!" I said to him

I run from pain  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

Chorus  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

"Wow that was good!" Meredes said.

I sat down on the couch while in the background kurt and blaine were doing endless love and i just sitting there wondering if what will happen monday when finn sees me and noah holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Rachel's Pov**

I walked into school that monday with thoughts of finn yelling at me or something that made no sense. As I just reached my locker, the gaint boy walked up to me.

"Yes Finn is there a problem?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you dating puck just to hurt me?" Finn asked with a hurt looked.

I gaped at his words then became angry again "No, That everything I do is about you... well not anymore!"

"Rach, it's ok you can just tell if you want me back." Finn said nicely.

"I don't fucking want you back Finn, I really like noah and he likes everything about me even the things I hate!" She almost yelled at him.

He stood there shocked then he focused again.

"Why else would you date puck, he's no good for you!" Finn shouted.

I grinded my teeth at that comment as I slapped him with all my might "Fuck off Finn!"

"Rach are you ok?" Noah said walking towards me seeing the whole sceen.

**Puck's POV**

"Rach are ok?" I asked worried seeing the whole sceen between her and finn.

"Your girlfriend is crazy, she slapped me in the face for no reason!" Finn said.

"Yeah right Finn you were telling me noah wasn't good for me so I told you to fuck off then I slapped you!" She said defending herself.

"Hudson just leave my girl alone!" I said.

"She was mine first, Why do you two have to do something to make me unhappy!" He yelled.

"Why did you make me feel like shit! But noah accepts me for everything I am, but you never even tried so please go back to Quinn the girl you choice." Rachel said calmly.

I smiled at her while hudson walked away. I bend down and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she opened her locker and as she had it opened I saw a picture of us at reginals smiling with our trophy. Then there was another one that was taken about 2 years ago when we were in the eighth grade and my arms were wrapped around her and we were smiling.

"I remember that day." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Me too, you were the first boy that kissed me on the lips." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked kinda suprised.

"Yes! But then we got into high school and you turned into a jerk!" She stated poking her finger in my chest.

"I know but you started liking hudson!" I stated.

"That was a mistake!" She said as we heading to glee hand in hand.

"Ok Kids Who wants to go first?" asked.

Then rachel raised her hand.

"Ok Rachel and noah!"

We walked up. rachel stood up there waiting for me to get my guitar on but she had a short white sleeved shirt with a black vest and skinny jeans.

I walked up front to rachel and started to strum.

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
Just shining down on me and you  
I swear your heart is a free bird  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon

I love the way that you were up for anything  
Never worried 'bout what people say  
That's right, oh that's right  
What...

**Finn's POV**

I was getting sick of seeing Rachel and Puck making googoo eyes at each other and she didn't even tell me in person it was on a dam chatroom with her boyfriend/my best friend, my step brother/her best friend, her friend and her friend/ my friend's girlfriend.

"Mr. Shue Im getting sick of everyone doing love songs!" I blurted out.

Just then everyone looked at me especially rachel with daggers.

"I'm sorry it's just it seems like every duet has to be lovey and dovey!" I stated.

"You Know What finn is right I'm sorry kids but we are doing a new assignment to find a song that shows how you feel!" annouced.

**Rachel's POV **

I raised my hand again "I'm sorry but I already have a song for this even though I already went"

"It's ok Rachel just show us how you feel!" joked.

I walked up to the center and Randy to play the song.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right. 

after my song I sat next to noah holding his hand.

"Rach that was badass!" Noah said smiling.

"Berry, It was!" Lauren said from accorcas the room.

"It wasn't the best!"Quinn said.

I looked at her in disbelieve "I don't care quin and I know it wasn't as good as get it right but how about you can abuse me next time I need an amazing performance!" I shouted.

"Whatever Manheads! I still can't believe finn or jesse even wasted their time trying to change you!" Quinn yelled.

"Wow Quinn that was low!" Brittany said.

I ran out of the choir room with tears in my eyes.

**Puck's POV**

"Quin Why do you have to be so evil?" Merecedes said defending rachel who ran out of the room.

" I know why cause every guy Quinn has something really special with Rachel did to! Finn was Quinn's and Rachel's first love, Quinn had beth with me and then Rachel and I are in love! But Quinn can't accept that Rachel is as pretty as her prob pretty!" I yelled before stomping out of that room.

I knew one place Rachel would go in school to get away. I ran to the autodoruim. As I walked in I heard Rachel say to herself "Why does that girl hate me? Am I that bad?"

"No you aren't you are amazing!"

"I Love You Rachel Barba Berry!" I told her.

"Noah! I love you too!" She said to me half smiling.

I walked to Rachel and sat next to her and kissed her passtionaly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**RACHEL's POV**

"Hey Rach I...woah baby!" Merecedes said as she, tina, mike, artie and brittany came into the autodurium.

I pushed noah away from me as I heard them.

"What!" I asked blushing.

"Do you guys really have to ruin us making out again?" Noah asked half joking.

"we wanted to know if you were ok!" Tina asked.

"Im ok... now." I repiled smiling at Noah.

"This isn't akward!" Artie said joking.

"Let's go back to glee!" Brittany suggested as we walked back to the choir room.

"Good Your all back!" said.

I looked at Quinn and she glared at me as she mouthed "Manhands"

I shook my head in dissappointment.

"Ok kids I will you later!" announced.

"Come on Rach We better get to math class!" Tina called to me.

"Coming! ok Bye noah!" I said then kissing noah's cheek.

As tina and I walked down the hallway she asked me "So how serious are you and Puck?"

I smiled "in the autoduriom he told me he loved me." I explained saying it all breezy.

Then she stopped "Rachel Barba Berry! you do have only dated for like 3 and a half days!"

"I know but it's still true, whenever Im near him I want to kiss him or just let him hold me. I feel like dancing around my room and singing along to a song and not even caring if I don't sound amazing!" I explained.

"I know that feeling but come on let's get to math!" she informed me.

In all of my classes I couldn't wait to see noah again even if I had a class with him just before. I had butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. then at lunch.

"Hey guys!" I said to my friends at my lunch table while placing my food down. there was Merecedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and noah all the rest like sam, quinn, finn and santana were at the jock's table.

"Hey babe" Noah greeted me.

"So Rachel What should we do for kurt's birthday it's in two weeks?" Merecedes asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." I said while wondering.

"Why don't we throw him a suprise party?" Tina suggested.

"That would be fun!" Brittany exclaimed

"Yeah and we could get Blaine to invinte kurt's friends from dalton!" Merecedes said very giddy.

"Wait it would be akward for me cause we have to invinte fin!" I just then relized.

"Rach, we will have it at April's rolling skate place!" tina said.

**Puck's POV**

"So Do you guys feel excluded from the converstation too?" I said to artie and Mike.

"So do you guys know ballads aren't male ducks?" Brittany asked.

"Yes we did Britt!" Rachel said.

"So Guys Guess What?" Tina said.

"What?" I asked.

"Our little Rachel Berry and Noah according to Rachel said I love you in the autodurim today!" Tina exclaimed.

I shook my head kinda embarressed to have everyone find out.

"Isn't it a little to soon for I love yous?" Artie asked while chuckling.

"It's only been 3 days and you two are planning a wedding!" Mike joked around.

"Well Rachel said when shes even near him she wants t... Ow Rach! Why did you kick me?" Tina said.

"Noah does not need to know that!" Rachel awsnered.

I raised my eyebrow at her in cursity "What don't I need to know?"

"Nothing noah!" Rachel said.

"OOO well thank god tina told me cause little miss. Diva said that whenever Im near him I want to kiss him or just let him hold me. I feel like dancing around my room and singing along to a song and not even caring if I don't sound amazing!" Merecedes said giggling.

Rachel looked embarressed as her cheeks turned as red as a cherry slushie.

"Aww it's ok rach!" I told her while my arm was around her shoulder.

"Sorry rach i couldn't resist!" Merecedes said.

I just noticed that lunch was over and I grabbed Rachel's hand and my thumb rubbed her hand. Then I noticed Finn giving us dirty looks and just to annoy him I bend down and gave Rachel a kiss.

**RACHEL's POV**

Noah held my hand and kissed me in the hall way outside of the cafteria. Then Noah let go of my lips whispering "I Love you!"

Just as I was going to say I love you to noah, finn out of nowhere tackled noah.

"Boys Stop!" I and Quin both yelled as They threw punchs.

I walked next to noah trying to get them to stop then bam! I felt a punch to my nose.

**Puck's POV**

"Finn What the fuck? You just punched Rachel in the nose!" I yelled.

"It was an accident! Im sorry." He tried to explain.

"Why did you even care if Puck kissed Rachel!" Quinn screamed at him.

"Can you two stop worrying about yourselfs for a minute!" I shouted.

"Oh my god what happend!" Brittany asked worried as well as the rest of the glee kids.

"Finn punched her in the nose!" I told her.

"By accident!" Finn shouted.

"What the hell happend!" asked in Mr. Figgin's office.

"Well I was holding Rachel's hand and kissed her because she is my girlfriend then frankteen out of nowhere tackled me so we started to fight then Rachel tried to stop us and I guess Finn didn't see her and punched her in the nose." I explained.

"Is that true , ?" asked.

"Yes it is" Rachel said her nose now all bandaged up.

"Ok you have dention for 2 weeks and you will have to sit out the next 3 football games." Mr. Figgins said.

Me and Rachel walked out of 's office. Then the giant joined us.

"Rachel I'm really sorry!" He said.

"Your sorry! You had no right to do that, you dumped me remember! I hope you know that your dating quin again! You can't have her and me. I deserve to be happy Finn and Noah makes me happy. He loves me and doesn't want to change me, he says I'm perfect just the way I am and I love him. So just go cause you are hurting quinn too but doing this." Rachel said loudly then quitly and sweet.

"Bye Hudson!" I called as Rachel and I walked hand in hand down the hallway again.

We walked to our cars and we were both glad school was over.

**RACHEL's POV**

"Wanna come over?"he asked.

"Yes I would love to." I awsnered.

I got into my light blue punch buggy converible.

"You beat me here!" I said to noah as I drove up his driveway. I then shut my car off and walked into his house with him.

"Hello Noah is that you?" A woman asked as noah and I entered the front door.

"Yes mom and Rachel." He called to his mom.

"Oh Rachel Honey Hi!" Diania said walking to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Diania How are you?" I asked.

"Oh Rachel what happend to your nose?" Diania asked while we all sat on the couch.

"Well I was holding Rachel's hand and kissed her because she is my girlfriend then frankteen out of nowhere tackled me so we started to fight then Rachel tried to stop us and I guess Finn didn't see her and punched her in the nose." Noah explained to his mom.

"Oh are you both ok?"

"Yes" We both said together.

"So Rachel when do you think you and my son will married!" Noah's mother asked half joking but mostly serious.

"Um Mom we are going upstairs and yes we will keep the door open!" Noah said pulling me away from his mom and to his room.

"Where is Becca?" I asked about his little sister.

"She is at school but her and my mom are to a Girl scout thing or something right when she gets home so we will be home alone!" Noah said then putting his bed for me to sit down with him.

"Oh Noah you dog!" I joked while sitting next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ok we are leaving Noah Bye!" diania yelled from downstairs.

We heard her drive away from the house.

"Finnally she's gone!" Noah said as he leaned in to kiss me.

Few hours later I was home in bed trying to fall asleep but images of noah kept coming into my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Finn's Pov**

I woke up like any other Tuesday expect it wasn't cause of what happened yesterday. I got dressed then went downstairs to eat breakfast to see Kurt glaring at me with anger.

"Hey Kurt!" I greeted him.

"Hello FrankinTeen thanks for punching one of my best friends!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm sorry but she got in the way!" I explained

"You are an idiot Finn Hudson!" Kurt yelled while walking out the door to his car.

Ten minutes after Kurt left I jumped into my car to pick up Quinn.

"Hey baby!" Quinn said walking into my car.

"Hi Quinn."

"So is man hands ok?" Quinn asked not really caring.

"Yeah but everyone hates me in glee even Kurt!" I said.

"Oh well, it's not like you did it on purpose. But why did you have to fight Puck!"

"I don't know..."

Thank god, we reached the school. I got out of my car and so did Quinn and we hold hands to enter school. We smiled as everyone stared at us. Then I saw puck kissing Rachel at her locker.

"Quinn I gotta go to my locker, I will see you later." I kissed her cheek and leaving.

I walked away before she could even say anything. I wanted to punch puck again.

"Finn!" Rachel called walking to me.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." I repeated.

"I just wanted to tell you be a better boyfriend to Quinn then you were to me, because even though Quin has been nothing but horrible to me she still deserves to be happy cause If someone like me can be happy with an amazing guy so can she." Rachel stated looking me in the eyes then walking away again.

"What did Rupaul want!" Quinn asked walking up to my side.

"RACHEL just wanted to tell me to be good to you! She wants you to be happy!" I yelled.

"Oh." Quinn said biting her lips.

"Yeah Quinn! Try being nicer to her cause she has been pretty nice to you when you don't deserve it!" I yelled walking away again.

**Quinn's Pov**

I felt like crap. Why did I hate Rachel? She never did anything to me, she was actually my friend when we were younger until I made the cheerios and I got Finn twice.

"Rachel?" I called dragging her to the empty glee room.

"Yes Quinn!" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you for the last couple years..."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Rachel I have been so bitchy to you but you have been nice to me... You told Finn to be good to because I deserve it and Thank you."

"Well you had a rough time last year...Well I must go." Rachel said while running out the door wait was she wearing jeans?

**Puck's Pov**

"Could you two do stop having eye sex for one minute" Sue asked me and Rachel at lunch.

"What, we are good at it!" I protested.

"I have no idea what you mean." Rachel said innocently.

"You two kids always look at each other like your eyes are gonna have sex!" Coach Sylvester explained.

"Sorry?" I said.

"If I find you and Streisand kissing again I will get the hose!" She said leaving the cafeteria.

"Wow, She is nuts."Mercedes said shaking her head.

"I know I have never engaged in "Eye sex" with Noah!" Rachel defended herself.

Then that made Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany and me crack up.

"Why are you laughing!" Rachel asked.

"Rach, almost every time you and Puck look at each other you are having eye sex!" Tina said giggling.

"No, that is not true!" Rachel said again.

"Baby its true!" I informed her.

"Whatever!" Rachel huffed.

"My cat has been borrowing my clothes without my perimission again." Brittany stated.

"If you want I will talk to him!" Artie said volunteering.

"Thanks Artie!" Brittany said then kissing his cheek.

"Hey berry!" Karksfky yelled. Then Rachel turned around and he slushied her.

I stood up to look that son of a bitch in the face "Don't you ever fucking slushie my girl again You hear that!" I yelled. He ran away then I saw Brittany, Mercedes and Tina take Rachel to the bathroom.

"Dude you ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I just wanna fucking kill that guy." I growled.

**Rachel's Pov**

"Rach, are you ok!" Mercedes asked helping me with the slushy in my hair.

"Yes, You know Im use to this." I said.

"So! doesn't mean you shouldn't be upset!" Tina protested.

"I am and Im mostly upset that Noah going to get in trouble for fighting just cause an idiot slushied me!" I stated.

"Rach, He probably wants to kill Karkosrky right now but he won't because it will upset you." Brittany said sweetly.

"Really!" I asked happily.

"Yeah, Rach he is way better to then he was to any of his other girlfriends, he really really loves you!" Brittany stated.

"Rach! here you can borrow some of my clothes!" Tina said.

I got dressed in a tight red shirt and tight black jeans and a choker necklace with my hair up like I had it up for our first regional's.

"Damnit Berry!" Noah said as he say the clothes I was wearing.

"You like?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah!" Noah said excitedly.

"So Girls you wanna come over my house today Kurt will be there!" Mercedes said.

"I'm hanging out with Artie today but next time!" Brittany said sweetly.

"I can hang out." Tina said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"What about me?" Noah asked jokingly.

"Noah, I need my space quiet smothering me!" I replied joking.

"Good one Rach!" Mike said while high fiving me.

"Thank you!" I said grinning.

"See, I told you artie she is abusive!" Noah joked.

"I better go I need to see the nurse for this bandage off my nose before I go to class, Bye everyone, Bye Noah!" I said then kissing Noah on the cheek.

**Puck's Pov**

"You are so WHIPPED!" Mercedes laughed out after Rachel walked out a minute earlier.

"Shut it Mercedes!" I told her.

"We better go guys!" Tina said as we all got our stuff.

**AT GLEE CLUB**

"Hey Rach." I greeted while sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Noah." She said sweetly.

"Does anyone have a song!" asked.

"I do !" I said.

"Ok puck show us your stuff!" said.

"This is to Rachel cause this is how I feel about you even though it is breaking my only sing solos to Jewish artist!" I said starting to play my guitar.

You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile

"Oh Noah I love it!" Rachel said jumping into my arms after I finished.

"More than Sweet Carolina?" I asked smirking.

"No they are tied!" She said kissing my lips.

talked about something I just sat there looking at my girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**S****econd Chance for Puckleberry**

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"So Rachel, I want all the details about puckleberry!" Kurt demanded at Merecede's house.

"I love him and it's not like it was with Finn, Noah makes me feel good about myself!" I almost whispered with a big smile on my face.

"Aw. How cute!'' Tina exclaimed.

"They are so cute together!" Mercedes stated.

"Can I plan the wedding?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I think you would have to fight Noah's mom so you can plan the wedding because she has been planning a wedding for Noah and I since we were 7 years old." I explained.

"Really!" Tina asked.

"Yes, she has." I giggled.

"I will co-plan with her." Kurt agreed.

"That's so nice of you Kurt!" Mercedes commented.

Then Sweet Carolina started playing on my phone before I could pick it up Kurt did and put it on speaker.

"Hey Baby, I missed you." Noah said.

"Oh, Honey Bunny I missed you too!" Kurt giggled into my phone.

"Hummel give the god dam phone to Rachel!" Puck yelled.

"Some one's grumpy today!" Kurt said.

"Hi Noah its Rachel!" I said taking my phone away from Kurt.

"Rach take me off Speaker!" Noah yelled.

"You are not on speaker!" I lied.

"Really so you won't careif I said what you whispered in your sleep Friday!" Noah yelled.

"Fine." I said quickly turning the speaker off.

"That's better baby! So what are you wearing!" Noah asked which I think was joking.

"You Noah Puckerman are a pervert!"I called into my phone.

"Go hang out with your friends, me and their boyfriends are chilling out at my house playing video games but I love you berry." Noah told me.

"I love you too Noah." I said then hanging up.

I looked at my friends who had their mouths open in a bit shock about hearing Noah saying I love you to me. I had a huge smile on my face.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"Oh your boyfriends and mine!" Mercedes giggled.

"Come in!" Mercedes yelled from the living room.

"Hey Cedes!" A tall black boy said.

"Hey James!" Mercedes yelled jumping to greet her boyfriend.

After all the girls including Kurt greeted their boyfriends and we went up to Merecede's room, it's walls being bright purple, her bedding zebra print and a huge kiss pillow on her bed, a butterfly chair with pink cheetah pattern, a pink tv stand and a red desk for her lime green lap top with her bright yellow chair, and 2 pink and red bean bag chairs and her bejeweled lamps.

"Aw look at Cedes and her guy going at it!" Kurt whispered.

"Berry, did I tell you how hot you look today!" Noah whispered to me.

"I loved that song you sang for me!" I whispered against his ear sitting on his lap.

"So Rachel, Puck What's your song?" Blaine asked.

"Um… I have no idea!" I answered looking up to Noah.

"Sweet Carolina. It's the first song I sang for a girl or even a solo in glee." Noah said smiling at me.

"I loved when you sang that!" Tina said.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Come on Babe we better go have dinner with your dads." Noah said.

"Ok bye everybody nice meeting you James!" I said.

We jumped in Noah's car.

**Puck's P.O.V**

"Noah thank you so much for agreeing to meet my dad's as my boyfriend!" Rachel said.

"But Rach I still don't get why you want me to meet your dads I've known them since We were 6 years old!" I said.

"Yes but there's a difference now, you aren't just Noah from temple or Puck you're my boyfriend!" She argued.

"Ok baby." I agreed leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Come on Noah let's go inside!" She said grabbing my arm.

We walked into her house.

"Daddy! Dad! I'm home!" She called.

"Hi pumpkin. Hello Noah." Rachel's short Jewish dad, Mark said.

"Hello Mr. Berry." I replied.

"Come sit down kids dinner is done!" Rachel's tall black dad, Rick said.

We sat down Rachel and I sitting next to each other with her two dads across from us.

"So Noah how's school?" Rick asked me.

"It's good, Artie has been tutoring me." I informed them.

"That's great how are your mother and Becca?" Mark asked.

"They are great, Becca misses Rachel." I said.

"I miss her too; I love your little sister!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So how serious are you too?" Rick questioned.

"Very Mr. Berry I love Rachel!" I stated.

"Aw I love you too Noah!" Rachel Squealed.

"So kids are you done?" Mark asked.

"Yes Daddy we are." Rachel said taking hers and mine plate.

"Wait Rach! Let me help you." I said taking the plates.

"Aw thank you Noah!" Rachel said.

"Aw honey look at them like a married couple!" Rick said.

"Daddy Stop!" Rachel yelled.

Then Rachel walked me to the door.

"Bye Noah I love you!"

"I love you too bye!" I said kissing her lips.

That night I dreamt of Rachel again.


	7. Chapter 7

**S****econd Chance for Puckleberry**

**Chapter 7**

**Puck's P.O.V**

I can't believe it's already Friday. Rachel has been going crazy planning Hummel's surprise party with Mercedes and Blaine that is Saturday.

"Hey Puck!" Mercedes said to me stopping by my locker.

"Hey cedes what up?" I replied.

"Rachel is my girl now and I just want you to know that if you stop being this wonderful Noah that you are with Rachel and if you ever start being puck I will hurt you! You got that?" Mercedes warned me.

"Ok chocolate thunder!" I said.

"Hello Noah and Mercedes!" Rachel said approaching us.

"Hey baby!" I said kissing her.

"Ew! Look at that midget!" Quinn said.

"Come on Babe let's go!" I said grabbing Rachel's hand and walking away.

We walked into the glee room a minute or 3 early.

"Am I really that un-likeable?" Rachel asked with tears.

"Rach your amazing and I love you!" I said.

"Aw I love you too!" Rachel said hugging me.

"Hey Puck Hobbit!" Quinn said walking in after everyone else.

"Shut it Quinn you're a bitch!" I yelled.

"Leave her alone Lima Loser!" Finn yelled.

"He is not a Lima Loser! He is get going to out of here but you will take over Burt's shop and Quinn be a judge mental bitch and with the most selfish kids right Quinn?" Rachel screamed.

"What?" Finn asked shocked.

"Kids! Stop!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Shuester!" Rachel said almost in tears.

"It's ok Rach they are idiots!" Mike whispered leaning in from behind.

"Thank you Mike." Rachel whispered back.

"Ok kids who want to perform?" Mr. Shue asked.

"We will!" Mercedes and Tina said.

"Ok." Mr. Shue said.

"Well we worked on it when Rachel was sad but we are still gonna sing it!" Tina said.

(**MERCEDES,**_TINA, __**BOTH**_)

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
_(Drop a name)  
_**What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?  
**_  
**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

_(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy_  
**I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition**  
**That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they **** up my hair**

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
_**  
(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!**_**  
**_  
_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!  
_  
_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**___

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"That's great, guys!" Mr. Shuester said.

"I loved it!" I said with a smile.

"Good!" Tina and Mercedes said together hugging me.

"I feel so honored that so many are honoring my greatness in song!" I said joking.

"And that's you ruined the moment Berry!" Noah joked shoving my shoulder.

"No hitting girls!" Mike joked hitting Noah in the back of the head.

"Thank you Mike for defending my honor!" I said.

"Anytime !" Mike explained.

"Berry stop flirting with my man!" Tina said in a joking tone.

"I could never break up Chang Squared!" I joked.

"Ok kids I will see you later glee is dismissed for now!" Mr. Shuester said.

**Mr. Shuester's P.O.V**

"Emma I told you that Rachel and Puck would get together again!" I said to Emma in her office.

"I know but I thought she was so caught up on Finn!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah but when Puck's around Rachel he is so much better and he goes to his classes! And when Rachel's around Puck she isn't so hardcore with her talent!" I exclaimed.

"It's wonderful isn't but how is Finn taking it?" Emma asked a little worried.

"Well you know that he accidently punched Rachel but today Finn called Puck a Lima loser so Rachel defended him!" I explained.

"Oh Heavens what did you will happen at Kurt's birthday tomorrow night?" Emma questioned.

"I have no idea!" I stated.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was walking to my math glass when a ice cold blue raspberry slushy greeted my face. I cleared the ice from my face to see that Finn threw the slushy at me.

"What the Hell Finn!" I screeched with anger and hurt.

"Rach I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you! Quinn just told me to slushy the next person who walks by!" Finn explained.

"Whatever you Giant Idiot!" I screamed walking away to the girl's bathroom.

I washed my hair and face again. I grabbed my white button down shirt and red and yellow plaid skirt and I put them on. I walked out of the bathroom with my head held high.

"Rach I'm really sorry!" Finn said trying to catch up to me.

"Leave me alone Finn!" I called.

"Rach…."

"She said leave her alone, Finn!" Santana said.

"Whatever!" Finn said walking away.

"Umm…..Thank you?" I said confused.

"Why did you just help me?" I asked.

"I like you when your with Puck, your almost like normal with him and Franken Teen ruins you so yeah I'm team Puckleberry!" She explained.

"Well thank you Santana!" I exclaimed.

"Well I gots to go to class so byes!" She said walking away.

I ran to math class.

"Why are you late Miss. Berry?" Mrs. Conrad asked as I walked into class.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." I said in my sweet voice.

"It's ok Rachel just take your seat!" Ms. Conrad said.

I sat in my usual seat next to Sam.

"Why were you late?" Sam whispered.

"It's nothing." I whispered back.

"You're wearing different clothes, did someone slushy you?" Sam whispered worried.

I nodded my head.

"Who?"

"Finn!" I whispered back holding back a tear.

"Does Puck know?"

I shook my head.

"It's gonna be ok Rach!" He whispered.

I started my math problems and finished just as class ended. I walked out of the class. Just then seeing Sam talking to Noah and then Noah clenched his fists.

"Hudson!" Noah screamed seeing Finn across the hallway.

"What?" Finn said like the moron he was.

"You slushied my girl you jackass!" Noah said grabbing Finn's shirt

"Dude I'm sorry." Finn said nervously.

"Meet me after school you dick!" Noah yelled.

"Sam why would you tell him?" I asked angrily.

"Cause he wanted to know why you were wearing different clothes!" Sam explained.

"Well what if Noah gets in Juvie again!" I exclaimed.

"Baby it's gonna be alright!" Noah said in a hushed voice then kissing my forehead.

"I trust you Noah." I said smiling at him.

"Good babe." Noah smirked.

"Dude we better get to class!" Sam said.

"Ok, I love you berry see ya later!" Noah said.

"I love you too, Noah I will see you both at a later time!" I said.

"Berry say it in less words!" Noah joked then kissing my cheek and walking away with Sam.

"Rachel come on we better get to class!" Mike and Tina called.

"Rach are you ok? I heard what happen." Tina wondered.

"Yeah I'm just upset that Finn would ever do that to me but what could I expect he didn't even fight for his step brother!" I said disappointed.

"He's an idiot Rach, and he was such a jerk when you were dating!" Mike said.

We walked into Spanish class. Mr. Shuester was teaching us the Spanish words for directions. I learned most of these because my dads want me to excel in many things so they taught me Spanish and other languages when I was 10. I smiled seeing Tina and Mike look into each other's eyes. They are so cute together then I wondered is that what people see with Noah and myself. Well, I know Kurt almost worships puckleberry. Well puckleberry is an amazing couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**S****econd Chance for Puckleberry**

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Thank you Mercedes, Blaine, Tina and Rachel for helping us with Kurt's surprise party!" Carole exclaimed.

"Anything for Kurt!" I said.

It was the Saturday of Kurt's surprise party and we were decorating Kurt's house for the party before the guest arrived. We decorated the house in silvers and blues streamers, balloons and we even got a cake that looked like a jacket and it said marc Jacobs on it. By 7 everyone arrived and then at 730 so did Kurt.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled.

"O my Barbara!" Kurt yelled seeing all of his friends.

"Hey Guys did you help my dad and Carole plan this?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes of course we did!" Blaine answered.

"Aw thanks guys….. So Rach are you ok? I punched Finn in the face when I heard that he slushied you!" Kurt stated.

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" Wes, one of Kurt's Warbler friends.

"Thanks Wes!" Kurt said.

"New directions right? You guys were so great!" Wes complemented.

"Thanks!" Almost all of the new directions said.

The party so over 4 hours later so it being late Mercedes, Tina and I slept over for one of our diva nights.

"Did you see what Quinn wore!" Kurt asked in a disgusted voice.

"Yeah a yellow sundress, so?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm so sick of her fake sweet girl act!" Kurt stated.

"Same!" Mercedes and Tina said in union.

"Oh so Santana told me today that she was team Puckleberry!" I informed them.

"Um… Honey we all are!" Kurt saying it as if I was stupid.

"I'm really tired let's go to bed!" I said.

"Ok!" They all agreed.

**Kurt's P.O.V's**

Just then I woke up to hear Rachel giggling.

"Noah…mmm…" Rachel said in her sleep.

"O my Barbara! Cedes, Tina do you hear her?" I whispered trying not to crack up.

"I can't believe it!" Tina whispered laughing.

"hmmm….What's going on!" Rachel asked in a sleepy voice.

"Rach were you having a sex dream?" I asked.

"What? No!" Rachel said turning red and waking right up.

"She did! Rachel berry had a sex dream!" Mercedes said.

"Did someone say sex dream?" Mike asked.

"Oh I forgot you slept over here with Finn!" Tina stated.

"But seriously who had a sex dream?" Mike asked.

"It was Rachel!" Mercedes giggled.

"I'm gonna so tell Puck!" Mike teased.

"He probably had one about her!" Tina stated.

"Oh hey mike there you are!" Finn called walking into my room.

"Um excuse me, White boy why are you here!" Mercedes asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was looking for Mike and who had a sex dream?" Finn asked.

"It's not important but maybe you should leave my room cause maybe Rachel does not want to be around a boy who threw a slushy in her face!" I stated.

"Rach I'm really sorry and I didn't know it was you!" Finn apologized.

"Finn I don't want drama with you yes I was upset that you forgave Quinn and not me but I'm over it!" Rachel stated getting up.

"Come on Rach let's get changed!" Mercedes stated taking Rachel with her.

"Come on Finn let's go!" Mike stated.

"Wait Mike Asian Kiss!" Tina called to Mike.

"Oh yeah Asian Kiss!" Mike said kissing Tina.

Then Mike and Finn left the house to play basketball with the rest of the guys. So us girls went shopping at the mall.

"Oh my god Rachel is that Jesse St. James?" I asked in shocked.

"Um.. Yes it is." Rachel said in an awkward sadness.

"Let's kill him!" Mercedes stated.

"Agreed!" Tina said.

"Rachel is that you!" Jesse called in surprise.

"Oh look it's St. Douche bag!" I greeted.

"Now Kurt be nice even if he is a fake ass white boy!" Mercedes stated.

"Rachel how are you? Are you still with Finn?" Jesse asked.

"No, I am dating Noah Puckerman now!" Rachel stated in a breezy tone.

"Really Rachel? Puck the guy with a Mohawk the Lima Loser!" Jesse asked in a snotty tone.

"He is not a Lima Loser he is an amazing guy that I love and that doesn't have a hided agenda!" Rachel breathed out in an angry voice.

"Bye St. Jackass!" Tina called as we walked away.

**Puck's P.O.V**

"Puck toss the ball!" Sam yelled.

"Oh here dude sorry I spaced!" I called throwing him the basket ball.

"Where you thinking about Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude it's just she is so different than any girl I have ever dated or hooked up with." I stated.

"I don't know Rachel that well but she seems nice and Quinn was awful to her!" Sam agreed.

"Dude I love Rachel now she is so crazy!" Mike stated walking up to us.

"Yeah whatever!" Finn sighed.

"You should be happy I didn't kick your ass." I mumbled.

"I said I was sorry ok?" Finn huffed.

"Let's just play basket ball!" I commended.

It was two against two. Me and Sam on a team and Mike and Finn on a team. We didn't even keep points but I would of won if we were.

Just then Sweet Caroline starts to play on my phone.

"Hey Babe!" I said on the phone.

"Oh my god! P…Puck it's Tina please get to the hospital!" Tina cried.

"Tina! What's wrong!" I yelled.

"It's Rachel please just get to the hospital!" She yelled hanging up the phone.

"Guys that was Tina something happened to Rachel!" I yelled.

"Is she ok?" Finn asked.

"I don't know I'm going to the hospital!" I said.

"I will go with you in your truck!" Sam stated.

"Let's go now!" I yelled.

We rushed to the hospital. We saw her dads there looking really upset they told me she was staying in room 95. I almost ran there.

"Noah!" Rachel called when she saw me in the hospital room.

She looked pretty normal but she had a bruise or two on her left arm.

"Babe What happened!" I questioned.

"I….I was walking to my car and another car hit me but not hard I just bruised my rib cage and it hurts a little when I walk." Rachel explained.

"Rach…who did this to you!" I questioned.

"Well it was…."

Cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chance for Puckleberry**

**Chapter 9**

**Puck's P.O.V**

"Rachel who done this to you!" I asked worried.

"Well it was…. Umm…..Terri Shuester!" Rachel announced.

"Wait…What!" I questioned in shock, I knew she was nuts but never hurting someone.

"Well you know Sue's league of doom Well Terri is in it! I guess Terri thought if she could injure the female lead then we would be out!" Rachel explained.

"Wow…." I was in shock.

"I know but I'm not terribly injured." She stated.

Just then with an upset face.

"Rachel are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm doing ok." Rachel explained.

"No Rach you are not! Mr. Shuester your crazy ex wife could of killed her!" I yelled.

"Noah! It's not his fault!" Rachel assured me.

"Whatever!" I mumbled walking out.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"I am so sorry for Noah's behavior!" I said to Mr. Shuester.

"It's only because he cares about you!" Mr. Shuester explained.

"Mr. Shuester do you think Noah and I work?" I asked.

"Do you want to know what I see in you around him?" She nodded, so he continued. "In you I see a girl who is more lighthearted and confident in herself. I see a girl who is much more likable and approachable. You have this glow about you, an unmistakable radiance that outshines any insecurity or vulnerability that you may have and I can tell that you feel safe with him and that you trust him. When everyone else had written him off as a screw up, you were concerned about him. You run to him whenever you have a problem that you can't solve on your own. During your duet, the chemistry between you two was so apparent and you were lost in your own world with him that I'm surprised you even knew there were 20 other people in the room with you guys. You let all your defense mechanisms down when you're around him, and you also jumped to his defense when the football players made fun of him after your song. I've never seen you that wildly passionate about anything or anyone else. You're willing to fight for him, and you don't even condone violence. You're funny, caring, and kind…Rachel, you're the best version of yourself that I've ever seen when you're around him. So yes I do think you two work."

"Thank you Mr. Shuester." I whispered smiling happily.

"I'm really sorry for Terri once again." He explained.

"It's ok Mr. Shuester." I said once again.

"Hey can we come in?" Kurt and Blaine asked.

"Yes you may I was just leaving Rachel please feel better." Mr. Shuester said walking out.

"So Rach how weird was it seeing Jesse St. James at the mall?" Kurt questioned.

"Wait What?" Noah asked coming into the room.

"We saw Jesse St. Jackass at the mall before Rachel got hurt." Kurt answered.

"Why didn't you tell me Rach?" Noah asked.

"Noah you just got here and you yelled at Mr. Shuester you didn't give me time to tell you!" I defended myself.

"I'm sorry my hot Jewish American princess." Noah said.

"Are they always like this?" Blaine asked trying to whisper to kurt.

"Yes they are it's so cute!" Kurt stated out loud.

"No we are two hot guys!" Noah corrected Kurt.

30 minutes later, my fathers took me home and Noah, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike came to my house.

"So prom is coming soon what's everyone's plan?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine is coming to our prom with us!" Kurt explained.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chance For Puckleberry!**

**Chapter 10**

**Rachel' P.O.V**

I woke up to see Tina, Mercedes and Kurt going throw my jewelry box.

"Um… Good morning!" I said getting up.

"Hey honey bunches!" Kurt said.

"I will get dressed so we can get shopping!" I stated.

I got changed in my blue and white polka dot dress so it would be easier to change out of. We drove to the dress shop.

We tried on so many dresses as I was trying on a light pink one I saw Quinn and Finn, Quinn was buying a hot pink dress.

"Hey Rachel." Finn greeted me.

"Hello Finn, Quinn!" I said.

"Hmmm….. Nice dress." Quinn mumbled.

"Thank you, I better change, I will see you two Monday." I said walking back to the dressing room.

"Why are they here?" Kurt asked as I enter the changing area again.

"For Quinn's dress!" I explained.

"She wish we let her come!" Mercedes stated.

"Here, We found a great dress for you!" Kurt explained.

Just then they handed me the most beautiful purple dress. I tried it on and it was amazing it hugged my body. So all we all bought our dresses and Kurt was telling us about a tux with a skirt he will make. We piled into Kurt's car again and went to the coffee shop.

"So girls are you excited for prom?" Kurt asked.

"Duh, so are you taking Blaine?" Tina wondered.

"Of course he is my boyfriend!" Kurt cheered out.

"I'm going with Sam as Friends on a budget." Mercedes stated.

"That's nice, we can have dinner at my house to make it all cheaper and We all take our cars." I proposed.

"I love that idea!" Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all agreed.

"I'm glad!" I said.

**Prom night **

"Guys I love what you did with my hair and make- up!" I exclaimed looking into the mirror.

My hair was in a fancy ponytail and my front bangs with a dark purple smoky eye.

"You look hot." Kurt giggled.

"You all look so nice!" I said.

Mercedes had her hair up that looked amazing with her dress that was black with glitter lips all over it and her make-up was simple. Tina had a dramatic lacey black dress with matching shoes and her hair in a side pony resting on one shoulder. Kurt was wearing a tux with a skirt he made it himself. (the boys will wear what they did in the episode except Sam he will be wearing a regular black tux with black tie and sash.)

**Puck's P.O.V**

Mike, Sam, Blaine and I arrived at Rachel's house and her dad's answered it.

"Girls! Kurt! The boys are here!" Her dad, Mark shouted up to them.

Just then they came down the stairs, they all looked pretty good but Rachel looked amazing.

"Hello Noah!" Rachel said to me hugging me.

"Hey Rach." I greeted back taking her hand to the dinner room where everyone else is.

We all ate the pasta Rachel made then everyone's parents took pictures then we headed to the school.

It looked good for a high school gym but we have to sing but whatever. Rachel looks so amazing tonight.

"Noah come dance with me! I like this song!" Rachel stated dragging me to dance to the song 'Love Like Woe.' Sam was singing it.

"Rach I got a surprise for you!" I whispered in her ear when we were slow dancing.

"What Is it Noah?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"You'll see." I answered walking away from her onto the stage for Tina and Brittany were back up for me.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

My face brighten the second the tune of sweet Caroline came from Noah's guitar.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt asked giggling.

"Of course you may but won't your date be jealous?" I questioned in my best joking tone.

"He understands now come on!" Kurt said twirling me around in a joking matter as I heard my boyfriend sing me our song.

"He is such a sweetie!" Mercedes said as kurt and I walked back to our table.

Right then Noah is done and is by my side and I hug him tight and kissed him.

"Hey let's keep it Pg!" Finn yelled.

"Back off Hudson!" Noah stated.

"Finn come on you have to sing next!" Quinn stated.

Finn turned around giving Noah the death look.

When I heard the song he was singing I looked stunned.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

**Puck's P.O.V**

I wanted to kill Hudson! He was staring at my Rachel when he sang that dam song. She looked stunned while Quinn looked pissed. She gave me a helpless look. I took her and I slowed danced with to the song her ex-boyfriend was singing to her. Yeah I know fucked up but I love her so much.

Then Kurt won Prom Queen as a sick joke. That shit isn't cool even though before glee I would have been part of the joke. Rach and me got our pictures taken.

Everyone in glee and Blaine sang a song then Rachel, Kurt and all the girls and Blaine sang girls 'just wanna have fun'

When the Prom was over. Rachel and I were walking to her car.

She whispered "Noah Can we go back to your house?"

"Yeah My mom and Becca aren't home!" I stated.

"Good!" She smirked getting in the car.

We both got in my house and we ran upstairs. I started to kiss her neck and she un-buttoned my shirt then she ripped my jacket off. I unzipped her dress and I unbuttoned my pants.

Next thing you know it we were making love. It was hot and sexy and lasted almost forever in a good way. I knew she would be a screamer.

Then when we were done we separated.

"That was great Noah!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It was baby!" I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you baby." I whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**Monday At Glee**

"Hey Diva!" Kurt waved me over to sit.

I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Rachel Berry why do you look like you just won a Tony!" Kurt asked.

I whispered "I had sex with Noah this weekend!"

"Puck Popped berry's cherry!" Kurt yelled in shock.

Everyone yelled in shock and disgust.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked.

Then Artie whispered in his ear what that meant.

"Oh…." Finn mumbled.

"Nice Dude you popped her Cherry!" Mike stated in approval then bumping Noah's fist.

"I know right!" Noah stated.

"Can we please stop talking about popping my 'cherry'!" I said in angry tone using air quotes.

"Umm Kids let's get back to the lesson!" Mr. Shuster shouted uncombterable.

"Thank you!" I yelled in a frustrated voice.

"So kids We are going to just have fun cause nationals are coming up so do any fun song you want to!" Mr. Shuster announced.

I have many ideas to what song I shall sing hmm I wonder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chance for Puckleberry**

**Chapter 11**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**AT LUNCH**

"Tina do you want to do a duet for me for the assignment?" I asked.

"Yeah I would love to Rach!" Tina agreed.

"I thought Hot n Cold would work!" I exampled.

"I love to!" Tina said.

"Ok you can come over and work on it." I told her.

"Ok awesome." Tina said.

"Hey girls." Noah and Mike said from behind us.

"Hello Noah!" I said.

He sat next to me and mike next to Tina.

"Rach I'm sorry about announcing you losing your V-card. "Kurt admitted hanging his head in shame.

"That was so funny though." Artie chuckled out.

I turned my head at gave him the Rachel berry death star.

"Sorry." Artie Mumbled.

"That's what I thought!" I spit out.

"Sassy I like it!" Noah commented.

"We all know that!" Mercedes giggled out.

Just then we noticed Quinn running out of the Café with tears in her eyes.

"I will talk to her." I stated.

"Are you sure!" Tina wondered nervously.

I nodded. I walked out of the Café looking for Quinn.

When I passed the Choir room, I heard a sniffle so I walked into there.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked walking into the glee room.

"Why do you care?" I spit out in anger.

"Because we are in Glee together and we are all a family. A family that fights all too much at times and keep switching partners but we are a family." Rachel explained.

"That's great but aren't you happy? Finn broke up with me for you!" I almost shouted at her.

"If you had not noticed I am happily dating Noah." She calmly defended herself.

"He wants you! He always wanted you!" I yelled.

"Yes when I'm unavailable, But when I'm available he doesn't want me at all!" Rachel replied.

"Why are you nice to me!" I asked a little harshly.

"Like I said we are a family in glee." Rachel stated again.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**At nationals, Backstage**

Finn and I were waiting to go on stage.

"Rachel I love you." Finn confessed to me again.

"Finn I love Noah, You and I had our chance, the song you wrote is beautiful but it's not true for me anymore." I stated in a nice way.

"Ok Rach but When he breaks your heart I will be here."

"Now Presenting New Directions!" The voice announced.

The music started to play and we went onto the stage.

face to face and heart to heart  
we're so close, yet so far apart  
i close my eyes i look away  
that's just because i'm not okay

but i hold on, i stay strong  
wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

how long do i fantasize  
make believe that it's still alive  
imagine that i am good enough  
and we can choose the ones we love

.

but i hold on, i stay strong  
wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be

keeping secrets safe  
every move we make  
seems like no one's letting go  
and it's such a shame  
cause if you feel the same  
how am i supposed to know

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
will we ever have a happy ending  
or will we forever only be pretending  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

We ended the song in an intense look the audience applauded loudly and happily.

Then we sang light the world it was fun and upbeat. The audience loved us.

As I walked to our dressing room I walked into a dark haired older women.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized then I looked up to see her face.

"Rachel! You were so great out there!" Shelby commented.

"Why are you here?" I spoke in anger and sadness.

"Well I wanted to see my old students and you." Shelby breathed out.

"Oh can I ask you something?" I asked with almost tears in my eyes.

"Of course."

I took a deep breath "Why would you adopt the baby of the girl who made my life horrible!"

"Rachel! There you are!" Kurt said in relive.

"Wait why is she here!" Mercedes questioned in a resentful tone.

"I was enjoying the show." Shelby stated.

**Mr. Shue's P.O.V**

I stepped forward to see and hear Mercedes and Kurt questioning Shelby's reason for being here.

"Kids can you please go in the dressing room while I talk to Shelby here!" I sighed.

They nodded and walked into the dressing room.

"Shelby did you honestly think it was a good idea to come here?" I asked in a worn out tone.

"Will I know that I wasn't smart in the decision with Rachel but I want to start a new leaf with her." Shelby explained.

"Shelby you hurt her, you adopted the baby of the girl that was nothing but horrible to her, I know that Rachel would have been so happy for you if you adopted any other baby but she cried instead." I spoke with anger trembling throughout my body.

"Will….." She started.

"No did you know that your glee club last year egged her they threw eggs on her head for god sakes!" I shouted.

I feel like the glee club our like my kids. If they get hurt I help them.

"Mr. Shue We are number 10!" Tina shouted.

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement.

Then the rest of the glee club came out of the dressing room.

"Why the hell is she here?" Santana asked looking at Shelby.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Why does she look like Rachel?"

"Is Beth here?"

"Are you ok, Rachel?"

Whose were all the whispers I heard before Rachel broke down in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chance for Puckleberry!**

**Chapter 12**

**Puck's P.O.V**

"Rach are you ok?" I questioned.

She just nodded yes.

"Rachel didn't you hear we placed in ten?" Kurt asked whispering kneeing down to her.

"I….I… can't handled her!" She sobbed out.

"Shh it will be ok." I reassured her.

"Rachel I just want to talk to you." Shelby said.

"Fine!" Rachel stated wiping the tears.

"Rach if you need us we will be right here!" Mercedes said hugging her.

Rachel walked with Shelby to talk.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I led Rachel into an extra room.

"What is it you want to discuss?" Rachel wondered with sadness in her voice.

I cleared my throat "Rachel I am so sorry that I adopted Beth I didn't realize Quinn was so awful to you and I made a mistake not getting to know you."

"I know you did make a mistake but didn't you care that vocal adrenaline last year throw eggs on my head!" Rachel shouted.

"I was not aware of that and I'm sorry that I hurt you so much I thought I was helping us." I whispered.

"Well Shelby I don't know what to say anymore." Rachel said looking down.

"I want try to be friends. I will be here for you if need me or if you want to talk you can call me any time. If you want to come visit New York you have a place to stay. I would love if Beth got to know her big sister and also I would love to be able to visit you in Lima." I stated.

Rachel gulped "Shelby I would love to do that but would it be ok if Noah and Quinn meet Beth?"

"But Rachel you just told me Quinn made your life terrible." I said confused.

"She did but She does has a right to meet her own daughter." Rachel explained.

I then realized Rachel was not like me she was unselfish.

"Then I would love for Noah and Quinn to meet Beth." I said.

"Oh thank you Shelby!" Rachel squealed hugging me.

I heard the door open then close.

"Hey Babe are you ok?" Noah Puckerman asked.

"Yes Noah I am fine!" Rachel replied smiling at Noah with a huge smile.

"Hello Noah." I nodded in his direction.

"Shelby."

"Noah I have amazing news for you!" Rachel blurted out with the biggest smile.

"Wait Rach! Didn't you hear we placed Tenth!" Noah said with a caring smile.

"Yes I did Sweetie and I'm so proud of everyone!" She stated hugging him tightly.

"So, What was the news!" Noah asked with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.

"Shelby says she will let Quinn and us meet Beth!" Rachel stated almost jumping up and down.

**Puck's P.O.V**

I was so happy about winning Nationals and getting to see my baby girl.

"Thank you so much Shelby!" I shouted hugging her.

"Um Noah I think we should go back to the others!" Rachel stated.

"OK babe it was nice to see you again Shelby." I called to her.

"Bye Shelby please call me before we leave New York!" Rachel stated hugging Shelby.

"Bye Sweetie!" Shelby said letting go of the hug.

We walked back to the group.

"Rachel are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel said with a smile.

"Quinn I just wanted to tell you, you should go hug Rachel cause she convinced Shelby to let us meet Beth!" I explained to her.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and thanked her.

**At the hotel room**

The guys and I were hanging out in the boy's room while the girls were doing something in the room next to ours.

"So dude your excited to see Beth?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah I am." I smiled.

"Do you realize your dating your daughter's sister?" Mike asked.

"I never even realized that…..shit is that weird?" I wondered out loud.

"Well do you guys realize that we kissed like all the same girls so that means we all like kissed each other!" Finn stated.

"Ew so if Britt did kissed almost everyone in school so I kissed all of you even Kurt!" Artie almost yelled in disgust.

"Dude that's the grossest shit ever!" I yelled.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Do you hear the boys?" Lauren asked.

"Yea they are saying how they kinda all kiss each other by us!" Quinn stated listening to the door.

"So cause Rachel kissed Blaine and Blaine kissed Kurt a lot so that means Puck has kissed Kurt!" Tina laughed.

"That means Mike kissed Artie!" Mercedes giggled.

"So Rachel and Quinn are you excited to meet Beth?" Brittany asked.

"I am delighted to meet Beth she is my little sister." I smiled.

"Not really Rachel she is your adopted Sister my child or puck's child will be her blood sibling!" Quinn spit out meanly.

I saw Kurt and all the other girls glare at the evil ex-cheerio.

I took a breath "Well Quinn your children will be Beth's siblings but I think Beth will come to me for advice because I was also adopted so I know how she might feel."

**The next morning**

We all woke up at 8 o'clock. Then my phone went off to the sound of funny girl.

"Hello!" I answered the phone.

"Hi Rachel it's Shelby." Shelby said.

"Oh Shelby how are you?" I asked.

"I am great, I was wondering if you, Noah and Quinn would like to meet Quinn today." Shelby asked.

"Let me ask them hold on!" I stated.

" would it be alright If Noah, Quinn and I visited Beth and Shelby today?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes that would be fine!" Mr. Shuester called.

"Yes Shelby we will be able to come." I exclaimed.

"Ok honey I will text you my address in five." Shelby explained.

"Ok thank you Shelby bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Noah and Quinn get ready to see Beth!" I shouted to them.

I dressed in my bright pink polo, dark blue jeans and pink flip flops that Kurt bought for me.

Then Quinn and Noah appeared all ready to go.

"Shelby just send me the address so let's go!" I said.

"Bye Guys!" The glee club shouted.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Just then Rachel, Quinn and Puck walked out the door to go see Beth and Shelby.

"I can't wait till Rachel and Puck have their kids!" I stated in an excited voice.

"Well that will be like in 5 years, you know the berry plan!" Santana joked.

"No but really I can't wait till we all get to meet Caroline Willow Puckerman!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I get the Caroline part kids but why Willow?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Duh Mr. Shue Willow will be after you cause you practically got puckleberry back together without glee club we would never have them!" Tina giggled.

"Do you guys realize without Rachel we would never ever have glee!" Brittany explained.

"What do you mean Brittany!" Sam asked confused.

"Well um the way Mr. Shuester got the glee club is cause Rachel got Mr. Ryerson fired." Artie stated.

"That was Rachel I thought that was a rumor! Oh god!" Lauren exclaimed chuckling.

"God I'm going to miss that ball of crazy!" Santana said.

"Same!" Everyone agreed even Mr. Shue.

**Puck's P.O.V**

It took us ten minutes to get to Shelby's but we finally did.

"Hello Kids please come in!" Shelby stated opening the door.

We all walked in and we saw Pictures of Beth and Shelby, just some of Beth, few with Beth that had people that most of been Shelby friends and family then there was pictures of Rachel that her farthers must of sent to her over the years.

"Hi Shelby your apartment is so nice!" Quinn stated.

"Thank you Quinn let me go get Beth so you can meet her!" Shelby stated walking to another room.

"Rachel what's in the bag?" I asked her.

"It's a blanket I made for Beth and I sewed her name into it and I also made a scrap book filled of us so she will know who we all are. All of the glee club has a page and so does your mother and Sister Quinn, I didn't know how you felt about your father and Noah I also put your mom and Becca in here too." Rachel explained.

"That's really sweet." Quinn smiled at Rachel.

Just then Shelby came out with the cutest little girl that had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes like mine, my nose, Quinn's lips and beige skin tone. Her hair had grown a little past her ears. She was wearing a little pink dress that had little yellow stars on it.

"May I hold her?" I asked holding my arms out.

"Of course you can Noah here!" Shelby said smiling handing Beth to me.

"Shelby I want to show you the Scarp we made for Beth." Rachel called to Shelby.

"Ok." Shelby said sitting down next to Rachel while Quinn and I played with Beth.

"Rachel this is lovely!" Shelby exclaimed throwing her arms around Rachel.

"Shelby where is the bathroom?" Quinn asked.

"Here let me show you honey." Shelby said getting up to show Quinn where it is.

"Can you believe all of this happened in just a year we placed in Nationals and I'm closer to my mother and we got to meet Beth!" Rachel stated slipping on the floor with me and Beth.

Rachel started to play with Beth while I stared at her at how great she looked with a kid.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked putting a hair behind her ear.

"I love you Rachel!" I stated leaning over and kissing her lightly on her amazing lips.

"Aw Noah I love you too!" She smiled.

"I really can't wait when this is our future, you on Broadway in New York and I am your manager and we have an amazing apartment like this and we have kids." I smiled at how her face lit up when I told her.

"Aw Noah! Yes and we have at least one daughter named Caroline!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But Rachel I just want to tell you, you are my future no matter where you are I know that I belong there too." I breathed.

"I'm just really glad Puckleberry got a second chance!" Rachel chuckled.

A/n: So that's the end to Second chance for Puckleberry! You guys are great but don't worry I am working on a silly story that contains Puckleberry. And I am making little pages of what Rachel's scrap book would look like it will be on my profile soon!


End file.
